one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyde Kido vs Adam Taurus
Description Two red- sword weilding combatants will duke it out, and the fight is settled in 60 seconds! No more, no less! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! SELECT YOUR CHRACTER P1 Selects HYDE KIDO P2 Selects ADAM TAURUS LET'S ROCK? ALRIGHTY Uhh, one sec... ALRIGHTY is selected Fight -Setting: Blake and Yang vs Adam- Adam was getting the upper hand in this fight, he was actually about to finish Yang off with a Moonslice. Blake: YANG! Adam screams as he lets off an energy blast, but it was blocked by a disc of red energy Adam: What?! Adam turns his head, standing not 20 feet away from him was Hyde Kido Blake and Yang: HYDE!? Hyde: Long time, no see you two. Adam: This has nothing to do with you, human! Leave now! Hyde: Nah, I'm not gonna let you almost kill off my pals like that Hyde points his sword, Insulator, in Adams direction. Hyde: Go, you two. I'll handle this asshole, you two are clearly not in shape to fight. Blake and Yang both node and go in the opposite direction. They would watch from the treeline Adam yells Adam: DAMN YOU!!! His blade clashed with Hyde's but Hyde seperates the two swords and kicks Adam back Hyde: I'm not gonna pull my punches! LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! 60 Seconds Hyde and Adam's blade clash over and over, sometimes their nothing more than blinding streaks of light Hyde: RED CLAD CRAVER! Hyde ran Adam through the chest anc catapulted him off Insulator, Hyde kicked Adam into the air , and slashes him multiple times 50 Seconds Adam shot at Hyde with Blush, but Hyde dodged most of the rouns, even reflecting some back at him. Hyde grabs Adam and tosses him over his shoulder. Adam grits his teeth and slashes Hyde diagonally across the chest, sending him into the air Adam: DIE, HUMAN! Adam lets off a beam of energy from his sword, hitting Hyde, again right in the chest. Hyde spun his sword, before stabbing it into the ground to support himself 40 Seconds Adam: You're a good combatant, for a hu- Hyde: BLACK ORBITER! A disc of red energy was shot out of Insulator, hitting Adam, sending him back. Blake and Yang were watching in awe at Hyde's fighting prowess Adam sat there on his knees as Hyde readied the finishing blow As Hyde came down to slash, Adam moved, he was moving so fast, he was creating after-images. Hyde had trouble keeping up, He stabbes Insulator into the ground to stop himself 30 Seconds Adam smirked Adam: Ready to die, human? Hyde: Take this! Hyde sent a disc of energy from Insulator hurling at Adam. Adam blocks these incoming attacks with Wilt, and sheathes it Adam: TAKE THIS! Adam preforms a Moonslice which collides with Hyde head on, sending him back. Blake and Yang gasp. But Hyde gets up, all bloody 20 Seconds Adam and Hyde rush at each other their blades clashing. Hyde punts Adam over him again. Hyde slashes Adam so fast, his arm seems invisible. Adam could feel his Aura draining...this wasn't good. Adam slashed Hyde to get some distance Hyde easily closed the space between the two 10 Seconds Hyde rushed towards his opponent and preforms another combo, the final hit sending Adam into the air Hyde smirked Hyde: RAGING..... His sword glows a bright red 5 Seconds Hyde: ROOOOOOAR! Blood red waves of energy slashed Adam, sending him farther up into the air and off the edge and into the water KO! Aftermath Hyde watched Adam fall into the water. Hyde: Maybe that'll teach ya a thing or two, ya sack of shit! Hyde spat as Blake and Yang finally revealed themselves Blake: Hyde, how'd you end up here? Hyde rubs the back of his head Hyde: Honestly I'm not sure, all I know is Ragna and Narukami are here to Blake: Well...We could use all the help we could get Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... HYDE! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'RWBY vs Under Night' themed OMMs Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword